gtafandomcom-20200222-history
InterGlobal Studios
InterGlobal Studios is a film/television studio that exists in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. The studio is based on Universal Studios. Like Universal, which has locations in Florida and Los Angeles, InterGlobal Studios has locations in Vice City and Los Santos. In GTA VC, the studio can be purchased for $60,000 ($30,000 in the mobile version). InterGlobal Films In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, InterGlobal Studios is featured on Prawn Island, and plays a role in both games. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, the studio serves as a pornography film studio for pornography film director Steve Scott, and is later bought by Tommy Vercetti. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the studio is under the management of Reni Wassulmaier, who uses the studio to film commercials and "edgy" pop music videos before leaving Vice City to produce pornography in Europe. Despite being associated with pornography shoots, the studio grounds, in both Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, appear relatively unrelated to pornography, featuring movie sets with battleships, a moon landing complete with an American flag (an apparent reference to conspiracy theories believing that the American moon landings were faked) and a mockup of Bedford Point. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the sets are replaced with a Gothic showcase and a rocket launch. "Crash!", a side mission, can be also accessed from here in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Asset missions *Recruitment Drive *Dildo Dodo *Martha's Mug Shot *G-Spotlight Reni Wassulmaier's Missions *Accidents Will Happen *The Colonel's Coke *Kill Phil *Say Cheese *Kill Phil: Part 2 *So Long Schlong InterGlobal Television In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, there is also an InterGlobal Television studio on Fifth Avenue in Vinewood, Los Santos. This may suggest that the film studio has expanded or shifted into television, or exists in conjunction with InterGlobal Films. In here, the player can find a Sniper Rifle. Films Pornographic *Bite *Closer Encounters *Fun Bags *Return of the Anaconda Non-pornographic *Badfellas *Boy Scout Zombies *Chick's 'N' Guns *Chick's 'N' Guns II *Evacuator Trilogy *Heavy Weapons and its 9 sequels *Mafia *Push-Up - The Movie *Top Down City Gallery InterGlobalTelevision-GTAVC-exterior.jpg|The InterGlobal Films studio in GTA Vice City. Trivia *This is the only spawning point for the Coach in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. *The shark in one of the sets can be seen in the water when the player beats all the missions for the studios. *Backlot City could be considered the counterpart of InterGlobal Television in Grand Theft Auto V. *The logo design looks similar to the AT&T logo (1983-2005) *The logo is similar to the Televisa original logo, the only difference being the "eye" is located in the upper left corner instead of being in the middle like the original logo, and it has wings on both sides of it, unlike the original logo. See Also *Vinewood Movie Studios in Los Santos. Navigation de:InterGlobal Films, Inc. es:InterGlobal Films nl:InterGlobal Films pl:Studio filmowe ru:InterGlobal Studios Category:Assets in GTA Vice City Category:Businesses in GTA Vice City Category:Businesses in GTA San Andreas Category:Criminal Businesses Category:Film Production Companies Category:Media Category:Properties Category:Assets Category:Businesses in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Businesses Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA Vice City Category:Locations in GTA Vice City in Vice City Beach Category:Locations in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Locations in GTA Vice City Stories in Vice City Beach